Disney Heroes Episode: New Allies
Disney Heroes Episode: New Allies Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, Ann Possible, Cale, Nani & Elastigirl finds Rey and Finn including BB-8 on planet Jakku, but they must escape the Tie-Fighter attack by finding the stolen Millennium Falcon and travel to planet Takodana where Luke Skywalker, Kim, Goku, Vegeta and Akima have arrived to help them find the missing piece of the Galaxy's Map to Mara Jade. Plus Kylo Ren asks General Snoke that the Starkiller Base's Cannon is ready and he also sense a great energy of the Force from Rey. The Episode Act 1 On the Mega Star Destroyer 'Finalizer', FN-2187 brings Poe Dameron to a safe spot and asks him that he can get him out and get BB-8 on Jakku, so they both rescue all 20 Teens as they escape by a Transport while Finn and Poe enter the Hanger and steal a Tie-Fighter escaping. They both use the Tie-Fighter to destroy all 4 Laser Cannons and Poe calls FN-2187 a new name known as Finn. They're were about to enter Jakku so they can get BB-8 when the Mini-Missile hits it and the Fighter lands into the planet. General Hux is assigned by Kylo Ren to find the Droid. On Jakku, Finn got out of the Tie-Fighter and traveled to a Village where he meets Ann Possible, Cale, Elastigirl, Nani and Rey for the first time, plus he explains that BB-8 has the map that will lead to Mara Jade. Then 3 Tie-Fighters fly towards them as they board the Millennium Falcon. Act 2 Act 3 They arrived to planet Takodana near the large castle where Akima and the others are at. They enter the castle where Maz Kanata greets them and she asks that the Rebel Resistance should be arriving anytime to help them use BB-8 to study the Map. Rey senses something as she went downstairs and find an Ancient Lightsaber, but as she touched it, she sees a Vision of the Jedi Temple in ruins, a short flashback of her as a child being taken by Unkar Plutt and she sees Kylo Ren preparing to confront her in the Snow Forest. Maz Kanata explain to Rey that her parents aren't coming for her, but Mara Jade can train her to become a Jedi Knight and build the Team of Jedi Knights, but Rey tells her that she doesn't want this and she ran outside. The Team explain that R2-D2 has the small piece of the Map for BB-8 and might have a chance to destroy Thanos, but Ann Possible finds out that the Starkiller Base is ready to strike. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (On the Mega Star Destroyer 'Finalizer', Fn-2187 escorts Poe Dameron to a safe spot) Poe Dameron: 'What's going on here?' Finn: (He removes his helmet) 'If you help me release the 20 Teens, I can get you out of here and collect BB-8' Poe Dameron: 'I thought you're a member of the First Order' Finn: 'When Captain Plasma ordered my Team to open fire on the Men, I made my choice not to kill them.' Poe Dameron: 'All right, let's go' (They head to the Prison Hallway to rescue the 20 Teenagers) (FN-2187 release the 20 Teenagers, and they quickly entered a small Imperial Transport as it took off to safety) Finn: 'That takes care of that, now let's get off the 'Finalizer' Poe Dameron: 'What did your say your name was?' Finn: 'FN-2187' Poe Dameron: 'FN...I'm gonna call you Finn' Finn: 'I liked that name' Poe Dameron: 'We gotta get BB-8 and meet up with the Resistance before the First Order does' Finn: 'If we go back to planet Jakku, we die' Poe Dameron: 'That Droid could lead us to Mara Jade, she is Luke Skywalker's girlfriend' Finn: 'You gotta be kidding' (Then a small missile hit the Tie-Fighter as it enters Jakku) (On planet Jakku, Rey meets Finn at the Outpost Village where he escaped from the crashed-landed small Imperial Transport he used to rescue Poe and escape) Finn: 'The name's Finn, what's yours?' Rey: 'I'm Rey' Finn: 'I'm with the Resistance, I am looking for BB-8 and he has a Map that will lead to Mara Jade, the girlfriend of Luke Skywalker' Rey: 'Luke Skywalker? I thought he was a Myth' Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: (She carries the Water Supply in her Black Tanktop to the small Rebel Ship) 'You're gonna need this. Planet Jakku is a Desert and you'll need water to survive' Ann Possible: 'Thanks, Ms. Dupre. We really need it. (She puts the Water Supply into the Ship and then she walks close to her) Just wish me luck' Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'We'll meet you at Planet Takodana...and one more thing... (Then she Tongue-kiss Ann in the lips) Just don't tell your daughter I kissed you' Ann Possible: 'I won't' (Then she boards) (The small Rebel Ship takes off for planet Jakku) Akima: 'Let me get this straight, you kissed Ann?' Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'I can called it a Good-Luck Charm' Akima: (Laughs) 'It's also my Good-Luck Charm as well' (The small Rebel Ship lands near the Outpost Village, then Ann Possible, Cale, Nani & Elastigirl arrived there where they find Rey & Finn including BB-8) Ann Possible: 'Hello there, I see you found BB-8. At least you managed to find someone who can help us fight against the evil Kylo Ren' Cale: 'What she's saying is that we're facing a new enemy, and we need some new Allies. The name's Cale Tucker, this is Helen Parr and Nani' Ann Possible: 'And I am Ann Possible, leader of the Disney Heroes Organization & member of the Avengers' Finn: 'This is Rey, and I am Finn. I only once been known as FN-2187, but on the bright side, she found BB-8 for us' Elastigirl: 'Actually, call me Elastigirl' Ann Possible: 'I got a Spaceship that will take us to planet Takodana, but first we must get the Millennium Falcon from Unkar, and then we can get out of here' Elastigirl: 'We got a problem. I saw 2 Storm Troopers not far from here, and if we don't get out of here soon, there's gonna be a hostage crisis. They came from a Tie-Fighter that was sent to look for this Droid' Cale: 'We got company' (They saw 2 Tie Fighters flying towards the Outpost Village) Ann Possible: 'Let's get to the Rebel Ship and collect the Falcon' (The Heroes take Rey and Finn with them) Finn: 'But it's dangerous' Nani: 'We also need to reclaim the Millennium Falcon' Rey: 'That one is garbage... (But then a Tie-Fighter fires and destroys the small Rebel Ship) The Garbage will do!' Finn: (He activates the Falcon's Guns) 'I can do this' Rey: (She starts the engine) 'I can do this' Unkar Plutt: (He sees the Millennium Falcon take off) 'That's my ship!' Nani: 'At this rate, we'll never take out the last Tie-Fighter' Elastigirl: 'I'm up for options, does anyone have one?' Rey: 'I have a plan, we're about to get some cover' (She flies towards the crashed Star Destroyer) Rey: 'BB-8, hold on' (She flies the Millennium Falcon) (BB-8 secures itself with straps in the Falcon's hallway) (On the Mega Star Destroyer the 'Finalizer', General Hux asks Kylo Ren important) General Hux: 'We were unable to get the Droid on planet Jakku. He escaped by Ann Possible including help from FN-2187 by stealing a Cornelian YT Model Ship' Kylo Ren: 'They just...stole a Ship? (Then he activates his Lightsaber and destroys the Controls taking out his bad problem) Anything else?' General Hux: 'They were being recruited by a Girl' Kylo Ren: (He uses the Force to grab General Hux) 'What Girl?' Akima: (She sees Cale, Ann, Elastigirl & Nani step out of the Millennium Falcon after landing on planet Takodana) 'Cale' (Then she hugs him) Cale: 'You're not gonna believe this, but we found BB-8' Ann Possible: 'And I bought new Allies to team up with us. This is Rey...and Finn' Han Solo: (He, Leia and Chewbacca shows up) 'Chewie...we found the Falcon' Leia: 'You manage to recover the ship?' Rey: 'Well, Unkar managed it to stole it with help from 2 'Saviors' members.' Han Solo: 'Who stole it from me. Well, you tell him that I found the Millennium Falcon for good' Elastigirl: 'For now, we must talk to this...Maz Kanata. She can help us find a way to find Starkiller Base and we'll destroy it' Luke Skywalker: (He shows up) 'I can take you to her....she has something for Rey' Han Solo: 'Now remember, let me do the talking. And whatever you do, just don't stare' Rey: 'At what?' Han Solo: 'At anyone' (Then they enter the Temple) (Rey finds a large box and when she opens it, she finds a Ancient Lightsaber. But when she touched it, she started having visions) (She appears in a short hallway in Broly's Skyscraper Top Floor) (Yoda): 'It's energy surround us...' (Then she leaps into a new planet where Mara Jade puts her hand on R2-D2) (Yoda): 'And Binds us' (She sees Kylo Ren kills a Young Adult who almost completed his Jedi Training) (Next she sees her as a young child) Young Rey: 'No! Come back!' Unkar Plutt: 'Quiet, girl' (Then she sees a final vision in the snow Forest where she sees Kylo Ren activating his Lightsaber) (Obi-Wan Kenobi): 'Rey...... (Then she comes out of the Vision Dream) These are your first Steps' Rey: 'I shouldn't touched that' Maz Kanata: 'That Ancient Lightsaber now calls to you' Rey: 'I need to get back to Jakku' Maz Kanata: 'There's something I must ask you....what you're waiting for on Jakku...are not coming back. But there is someone who can bring balance to the Force' Rey: 'Mara Jade' (At Starkiller Base in the large Control Building, General Hux talks to Snoke on Screen) (Snoke): 'The droid will soon be delivered to the Rebel Resistance, leading them to Mara Jade...Luke Skywalker's Girlfriend. If she returns, the new team of Jedi will rise' General Hux: 'Supreme leader, I take full responsibility-' (Snoke): (He interrupts Hux) 'General! Our strategy must change' General Hux: 'Our weapon is ready. I believe the time has come to use it. We shall destroy a small Rebel System to lure the Avengers into fighting against Thanos, plus the Resistance will be vulnerable, and we will stop them before they reach Mara Jade; (Snoke): 'Go. Oversee preparations. (Hux leaves) There has been a awakening, have you felt it?' Kylo Ren: 'Yes' (Snoke): 'There's something more. The droid that we seek is at planet Takodana, in the hands of your older brother...Han Solo' Kylo Ren: 'By the grace of your Training, I will not be seduced' (Snoke): 'We shall see' (Then his hologram is turned off) Kylo Ren: (He speaks to the burned Darth Vader helmet) 'Just show me the power of the Dark Side. Show me, lord Vader....and I will finish what Venom and Master Xehanort has started' (Last Lines of the Episode) Ann Possible: 'I can sense something bad is gonna happen, and it's a matter of time before the Starkiller Base tests its weapon that will destroy a tiny Star System' Akima: 'We should prepare ourselves. When the Resistance arrives with the Avengers, we strike right away' Elastigirl: (She shows up worried) 'Guys, we got a problem. Rey ran off right after she had a vision about the Force by this Ancient Lightsaber she found. Plus she had no memory about her parents' Han Solo: 'And to make matters worst...Kylo Ren is launching an attack to get the Droid from us' Ann Possible: 'Then that means.... (Gasp!) Starkiller Base is about to test its weapon now!' Narrator: 'With this Bad News by the Team, the Starkiller Base is ready to test its power and Kylo Ren is heading for planet Takodana where our Heroes is at! So can Ann Possible find Rey and will the Rebel Resistance arrive in time? The answers are coming on the next episode of Disney Heroes' Gallery Finn travels to the Outpost Village.jpg|Finn travels to the Outpost Village in the Jakku Desert Starkiller Planet.jpg|Starkiller Planet Finn and Poe takes out the Mega Star Destroyer's Gun Turrents while piloting the Tie-Fighter.jpg|Finn and Poe Dameron took out the Mega Star Destroyer's Laser Cannons Thanos plans to get the Infinity Stones.png|Thanos knows that the Resistance is about to collect BB-8 Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Space Travel Category:Hope